It is desirable to ascertain and use road friction levels for adjusting vehicle control systems such as braking, anti-lock brake, steering and collision avoidance. Estimation of road friction, however, has proven problematic when road conditions are subject to constant change during vehicle operation. Accordingly, there remains a need for a road friction estimation system that is robust and accurate and which can adapt to changes to road conditions during operation of a vehicle.